Demon's Last Flight
by Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos
Summary: All the spirit want's to do is fly. Even that of a demon. Can he do it? R&R Oneshot. Slight InuxSan


**Title: **Demon's Last Flight

**Arther:** Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos

**Theme: **Angyst/Tragedy

**Dedicated to and for: **Dog Demoness, who's been there for me in some of my darkest time's

**Story: **One-shot

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Flight. The ability to fly. To be able to soar through the deep blue sky or through the onyx of the night. To be able to let your spirit free, to let it soar to a world where pain didnt not exist. To where the lonely soul could find a safe haven to land, to be wanted, to be able to show emotion and feeling. To never have one's heart be shattered again. He wanted to understand this feeling, but we did not have the wing's to accomplish it. It was true, he was able to leap great distance's, and in a way, that was a form of flight. But he alway's had to come back down to the ground, to where hurt, resentment, rejection, anger, and hate resided. He was never able to accomplish his dream of flight, no matter how hard he tried. It was also true that he had flowen in the air, but that was on other beast's that were able to do it. He wanted to do it by himself. But that dream would never come true.

He wanted to fly now more then ever. Kagome had left his heart shattered when she left for her own time, for good. He had asked her to stay with him, to watch over him in his time's of need, but she had declined. She had told him that she could never stay with him, due to the fact of Kikyou. At the time, Inuyasha had blamed himself for that, but now, as three week's had gone by, he slowly relised that it was not his fault. She had alway's been jealous of his commitment to the dead priestess, and from the way he saw it, she alway's would be. He was now slowly relizing that he would never beable to form such a bond with the miko, that she was more of a friend then anything else. That was what had hurt him so. He wanted to bond with somebody, to protect somebody and be protected, but it would seem that every choice he made would go bad. He wondered if he would ever find somebody that would meet his need's.

As he stared down the side of the cliff, he wondered if, just maybe, when he took the jump, if he could have one last flight. If he'd be able to feel what it would be like to have wing's, to, for once, be truly free. He closed his eye's, memory's flashing in his mind's eye. His friend's, his dead mother, a father he never knew, a brother who hated him, a dead priestess who wanted him in hell, and old healer who he cared for, a yound half breed in an ocean side village, the list was endless. But even so, even though he knew all these people cared for him, he felt caged, surrounded by bar's of restraint. All he wanted was freedom. He knew of only one way to get it.

He jumped.

As he fell, he felt the wind wooshing past him. He smiled. 'So, this was freedom. This was what it felt like.' He loved the new feeling, the sensation of becoming one with the wind. Maybe this was what Kagura felt like. He wasnt sure. She called herself the controller of the wind. Maybe. Or maybe she just tried to fool herself into thinking that. Maybe.

He spread his arm's, imagining that he had wing's, that he could soar. He flapped his wing's, letting them carry him to new hight's. He swooped, he dived, he spun. He let his spirit fly free. As he flew, he watched the land below him change. From mountin peek's, to carpet's of green tree's. He then turned over and watched the deep blue sky as day gave way for night. He watched the cloud's disperse, the sun retreat into the horizon, as his sister, the moon, looked over the sky, followed by an eternity of star's. They twinkled brightly, as there light shined on the earth. Inuyasha felt peace. He could go down, and not have one regret. As his wing's vanished, he started his decent to the groun at blinding speed. He knew he was going to die, but that didnt bother him. He was fulfilled. He didnt have anybody to protect, nobody to protect him, so the last thing he wanted was to be at peace. He closed his eye's as the ground came up. He hit...

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. His eye's snapped open'd. He turned slightly, to find the hand was attached to Sango. She smiled sadly at him. He turned his gaze back to the sky. She silently took a step, and gazed down the edge of the cliff. She then turned her gaze back at the sky, that held an infinit numer of secret's. Inuyasha turned his gaze back to her. Her hand had not left his shoulder. She looked at him. There eye's met. It was as if all his question's had been answered. He found somebody to protect. He found somebody that could protect him. And that person had been standing infront of him the entire time. Maybe, maybe he was already free. Maybe he could fly, if not physicly, then mentally. And this time, he wouldnt be alone. He had a fellow spirit that could run free with him. He wasnt alone. Maybe, he didnt have to have one last flight. It seemed that he had a life-time of flight's to look forward to.


End file.
